The Angels fingertips
by LightFighter
Summary: When murders take place at a music school Hisoka is forced to relive a part of his past he tried to forget a long time ago. Hisoka enrols at the school as a fellow musician, landing right in Muraki's trap. Hisoka/Tsuzuki, One-sided Muraki/Hisoka. T rating for now may change to M in later chapters.
1. Escape to the music room

Chapter 1 - Escape to the music room.

Hisoka sat in the music room in Meifu, he had come here to stop himself from killing Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki had started whining about being hungry and well it continued from there, he decided to leave before he did something he would later regret, now part of him whished he had hit Tsuzuki over the head with that pile of paperwork that still remained unfinished on his desk, that guy was nothing but a lazy idiot.

Sighing he concentrated back on the piano that was sitting in front of him. He took a deep breath then he gently rested his hands on the pianos keys, his fingers moved slowly to an imaginary rhythm. The soft music flowed through the room. Hisoka was too busy concentrating on the keys to notice three people enter through the door quietly.

Just after Hisoka left.

Tatsumi had taken up from where Hisoka had left and he was now fighting with Tsuzuki to do his work and needless to say it was easier said than done.

"I WANT CAKE!" Tsuzuki cried, complete with dog ears and a tail.

"We've been through this Tsuzuki you can have cake if you finish your work." Tatsumi replied.

"But that'll take FOREVER."

"Why do you think I said 'if' not when." Tsuzuki's crying increased. The door opened and Watari walked in, he took one look at the crying Tsuzuki and the very pissed off looking Tatsumi and sighed.

"Let me guess Tsuzuki's behind on his paperwork again."

Tatsumi looked up clearly irritated. "How did you guess." He replied sarcastically. Before suddenly looking angry and he turned his head towards the now begging Tsuzuki. "TSUZUKI FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST DO. YOUR. WORK." Tatsumi practically snarled at him. "Honestly now I understand why Hisoka left."

"Hisoka left." Tsuzuki said surprised and a bit more seriously although the ears and tail remained, he then started scanning the room as if expecting the green-eyed boy to suddenly jump out.

"Yes Tsuzuki he left a while ago due to your cake induced ranting." Tsuzuki replied, before adding lowly. "And I think he had the right idea now."

"Where did he go?" Watari asked getting the other twos attention again.

"I don't know he just left saying he needed a break, he didn't leave too long ago. Why are you looking for him anyway?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"The Chief sent me to find him it's about an assignment." Tsuzuki and Tatsumi went serious after finding out that Hisoka was wanted because of an assignment.

"The Chief's not thinking of sending Hisoka on an assignment alone is he. I'm his partner. " Tsuzuki asked slightly worried and angry.

"No in fact for this mission were all going."

"What were all going?" Tsuzuki said shocked.

"That is strange. What's the mission Watari? It's got to be serious to be sending all of is."

"I don't know." Watari answered looking thoughtful. "The Chief just said to get Hisoka to come to his office. When I asked what it was about he said to just find Hisoka that this mission was going to be somewhat personal to him and he needed to talk to him about it. He looked quite worried and I am too." The others nodded they'd all grown quite fond of Hisoka and the last thing any of them wanted to see was him get hurt.

"Well if this mission involves all of us maybe we should come with you to find Hiroki." Tatsumi suggested, Watari seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes before nodding and they all left the office together to look for Hiroki. Tsuzuki grinned slightly, as he left he gave the desk a swift kick and followed the others out the room without looking back into the room where his paperwork now sat forgotten in the bin. 'The best place for it' he thought as he left.

Tatsumi, Watari, and Tsuzuki were still walking around Meifu in search of Hiroki and they had still not found any trace of him. They started down an other hallway when they suddenly heard a soft sorrowful medley being played, they were all intrigued and followed the sound they were led to a music room that none of them had been in before Tsuzuki put his hand on the door and pushed it open slowly and quietly leaning around to see inside. Behind him Watari and Tatsumi looked curiously at the room as they also looked around the door. The room was a plain white colour and it would have looked ordinary and simple if not for the large black grand piano that sat in the centre of the room. The medley got louder as they entered the room, all three of them were entranced by the song, the music got slower as the song neared its end, and the music finally drew to a complete stop. Watari, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were all intrigued to find out who the musician was they watched as Hisoka stood up from behind the piano and they all gasped.


	2. Remembering the past

Chapter 2

– Remembering the past

Hisoka had just finished playing when he heard someone gasp, he spun around quickly and stared in horror as he saw Watari, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi standing near the door way.

"What are you doing here?!" Hisoka yelled.

"Hisoka I didn't know you could play." Tsuzuki said in awe.

"I don't play."

"Hisoka we just heard you there's no need to be embarrassed your very good." Tatsumi said surprised at Hisoka's reaction.

"I don't play. Not anymore." The last bit came out in a whisper. The others were confused by this statement.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Tatsumi said finally realizing Hisoka's nervousness.

"When I was alive. My parents decided my powers might be suppressed if I was calmed by music." He answered calmly.

"I'm sorry Hisoka, I imagine it's hard to talk about your parents." Watari said sympathetically.

"I don't mind." Hisoka said with little emotion.

"Did you have a teacher, to be able to play like that you must have practiced and had a very good and dedicated."As soon as Tsu mentioned a teacher Hisoka's reaction changed immediately he paled and began to stutter.

"Um yeah I…I had a te…teach…teacher." The other three Shinigami were shocked, the cool and composed Hisoka had vanished, he'd shown more emotion towards his teacher than his cruel and abusive parents.

"Hisoka are you ok?" Tsu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just hadn't thought about my te…teacher in a while."

Tatsumi noticed Hisoka's struggle at saying the word teacher and decided to try and find out some more information. "Who was your teacher then." He said casually.

"My teacher…" He paused thinking. "He was amazing and brilliant."

"You got on then?" Watari seemed to pick up on Tatsumi's strategy and joined in, adding his own input.

"I did." He smiled sadly. They all looked at each other confused, did he say 'did'.

"Did he play." Tsu asked trying to get happy Hisoka back.

"Not really he would show me the notes but he mainly joined in with me on the violin."

"Ahh, Tsu you play the violin don't you." Tatsumi said thoughtfully.

"NO!" Hisoka shouted, but stopped when the others looked confused "I mean I'd hate to cause any trouble." He said looking nervous.

"Hisoka, did you…like him?" Tsu asked slowly.

"I did." He sighed "But he changed, for the worst." He looked away and back at the piano. "Anyway it doesn't matter, I'm going to my room." He started walking away but Watari quickly grabbed his arm and although Hisoka shook his arm off he did stop.

"We came here because the Chief wants to see you about a mission, he said were all going but it's somehow personal to you and he wants to talk to you about it." Hisoka looked slightly confused, but left the room. Watari looked behind him at the others before he started following Hisoka he could hear the others footsteps behind him as they followed, they all eventually caught up to Hisoka to find him just entering the Chief's office they walked in behind him


	3. My Sensei

**Chapter 3 – My Sensei.**

"What's going on boss?" Watari said with a smile.  
"We've got a problem." The boss said in a serious voice before turning to look at Hisoka. "There's been murders at…at a music school."  
"No." Hisoka said collapsing into one of the chairs in the office.  
"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled running forward to Hisoka who was staring straight ahead. "What's wrong with him." Tsuzuki shook Hisoka slightly but he didn't even blink  
"Do you want to tell them or should I." That seemed to knock Hisoka out of his shock as he suddenly jumped up knocking Tsuzuki to the ground.  
"You can't!" Hisoka yelled his anger apparent to everyone in the room. "You said I wouldn't have to tell them."  
"I know and I'm sorry but times and circumstances have changed and we have to get this under control and to do that they have to know everything." Hisoka once again sat down, although still looking upset he now also wore a glare. "I'll tell them then." He pointed to the other seats in the office and everyone else sat down. "Hisoka used to have a music teacher." They all nodded already knowing this. "What you might not know is that Hisoka's sensei started killing musicians 6 months after he started teaching Hisoka."They all turned to Hisoka in shock and found him now sat in his chair with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.  
"Why did he do it?" Watari managed to finally say.  
"He said I deserved the fame, and that he would do this because, he lov…loved me." Hisoka had tears in his eyes, and Tsu reached over and gripped his hand tightly. "I told him what he was doing was wrong. I said I was going to tell my parents and then he'd be locked away forever and I'd never see him again." The tears had now started running silently down Hisoka's cheeks. "He went mad, he said I was 'his' and that I'd never be able to escape him even in death. I guess he decided to put that to the test."  
"Wait a minute, are you saying…" Tsu started and Hisoka turned his head away.  
"Hisoka's sensei and Muraki are the same person. Muraki killed him and wiped his memory hoping Hisoka would go to him after he died. Instead he came to us." Chief Konoe said.  
"What's he been doing?" Hisoka said getting straight down to business, although the others could see he was shaken.  
"Right, there's been five killings all of them pianists, and that's the only pattern. I'm guessing he's doing this to lure you out Hisoka." Konoe said.  
"Your right so what's the plan. I go and confront him"  
"Absolutely Not!" Tsuzuki  
"Your kidding." Watari  
"It's suicide." Tatsumi.  
Konoe held his hand up to stop the outbursts. "That's why I'm sending you three with him." He stated calmly.  
"All three of us, what are we supposed to do?"  
"Tsuzuki and Tatsumi will be teachers and Watari will be the schools Doctor."  
"What about me?" Hisoka asked confused.  
"You'll be a student." Konoe said preparing for an outburst and he wasn't disappointed.  
"WHAT! But Muraki's attacking pianists and he's doing this to lure Hisoka out, he could be in danger." Tsu yelled. Watari and Tatsumi moved to hold him back but they all turned when Hisoka punched a hole straight through the wall.  
"Hisoka." Tsu said slowly.  
"I can't do it. When I first told you about my past I told you I couldn't play again." He yelled at Konoe.  
"Why?" Watari asked while still keeping an eye on Tsu just in case he lost it again.  
"Because he'll find me! Whenever I play he knows, he can sense it and find me." He yelled.  
"Hisoka listen. We NEED to stop him, and don't forget you'll have these three to protect you." Konoe said, this needed to be done they'd already had five deaths and the number would only increase the longer they left Muraki alone.  
Hisoka took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Ok I'll do it. Only because I was the one who started this and so I should be the one to end it." Hisoka left leaving the four adults looking after him.  
"You three don't push him, after he regained his memories he's lived with the feeling of guilt. The people Muraki killed while he was still alive were his friends, he killed them to get rid of the competition and to keep Hisoka all to himself. He saw everyone else as a threat so he killed them."  
The Shinigami looked shocked. They then all turned to look at the door that Hisoka left through.


End file.
